Quietly Watching
by zerOtodona
Summary: Dr. Finitevus has found a person to study and watch. By adding a fear what would happen to her? Is on postpone...
1. Chapter 1

Quietly Watching

Chapter one

A cat, a purple cat with a white muzzle and short pink hair from the Anti-world, sat on the top of a broken and burned tower of the old Albion of Mobius. After escaping from the world in which she hated deep down, Echo Loveheart traveled through this new world hoping to find her one true place. Her darker strips on her arms and tail clashed with the black clothes she wore. A one piece with black jean shorts, arm gloves and black boots. A black leather band around her neck, wrist, thigh and upper arms. Black make-up covered her eyelids and cover down her right cheek. Three rings on her pointy black ears. A white open vest with fake fur around the collar and dark round glasses on top of her nose. King Scourge had no idea that she had escape threw the wrapped gate before they attacked Mobius. Her opposite or Eve Loveheart had been killed in this world three years ago. That made Echo sad to have never met her other self.

Now here she was in a city of ruins with her pink hover board, waiting for someone to find her or something. Yawning, Echo got up on her feet and turned on her music player.

"In no way any other way will doFly, ride, any weather, nothing new, in blueSpeeding in a stream with a sense that no on else can defineFloating as a cream, in a bliss that you no longer feel time"

Her board came to life as air flowed threw it's body. She jumped as she tossed her board out in front of her and fell to the earth bellow. Pressing a button on her arm band, The board wiped itself under her boots and took off as the anti-gravity lock then in place.

"Right through gravityJust right through what earth plannedRight through gravityRight through, now, let them looseRide through gravityFor all that's not, falls downRight through anomaliesWith one worth believing in"

Music pumped in her ears as the wind whipped her fur and hair back. No one could match the speed of her board, the Burning Spear, not even Sonic the Hedgehog at his max speed. In the

Anti-world, King Scourge had kept his people down, so she decided to leave, knowing no matter what, Scourge would lose to Sonic. Once Scourge had invited her to his bed, but she rejected that moron fastest than he could have thought. After that, her life had become hell, so that caused her decision to leave her home. It was either leave her home or get raped the next time she crossed Scourge's path. She thought that had been the right choice.

Right now, she was looking for a job and a place to stay. The Dark Egg Legion asked her to join them, but she wasn't a fan of the Iron Queen or anyone else. Working for Acorn was not her style at all, Echo was no pencil pusher. Maybe she would start to work in a small town and find someone. Yeah right!

All she needed was someone to see her potential as a Black Chaos user.

"All within the speed of a light that one will fight to commandJust maybe ready never, still we doFor none is ever better, win or lose it allBeaming just to be on a path that's set to shatter the groundsAlthough it's but a dream, but in dreams are where the nevers are found"

Black Chaos was the negative energy caused by the Chaos Emeralds of both worlds. It's use had been band to those who could control it, but ever since Dimitri had risen and fall, Echo could use it as she pleased. It was fine to her, but it made others around her on edge.

"Rise and let goUprise until unboundKeep rising, evermoreLet all go, let them looseRide and let goIn light in which sun drownsBreak and make it allDon't stand down, against the rules"

Yawning again as she stopped paying attention to were her board was going, Echo started to wonder what she was going to do now. Turning to look forward again, Echo gave a gasp of surprise as she dodge a person in her way. Her board hit a rock, destroying the hold on her boots. A cry of surprise came from her as Echo flew in the air and hit the ground in pain.

"Don't stand down, break throughThrough light in which sun drownsDon't stand down, break throughLet all go, break them looseRight through gravityJust right through what earth plannedRight through gravityRight through, now, let them loose"

"Ow," she whined taking out one of her eye phones. Turning, she looked at the person she missed by inches to see if they were all right. "Sorry about that," Echo muttered fixing her white vest. "I was a little in thought. Are you okay?"

"Yes, You missed me, my dear," The white Echidna stated with a smile as he adjusted his black cape. One of his arms was wrapped in a sling. Glasses on his tan nose as his golden eyes made her blush. " I should be asking if you are all right though."

" Oh, I'm fine," Echo smiled getting up to find her board. " Damn!" She made a noise as her study her broken board. Back to the drawing board in order to fix this problem. "So much for getting to an inn tonight."

"I can help you if you need a place to stay," The male said, making her jump.

"No, that's all right," Echo frowned. Her voice was quiet as she looked at him with a blush. Her heart seem to pump with a furry when ever she looked at him. No one made her feel like this before. " I've-I've got to leave."

"…Has anyone told you how cute you are?"

"Huh?!" Echo blushed, starring at him. "No, well, once when someone tried to get me in their bed. That didn't work by the way, so don't you dare try!"

"That's not why I said it," He smiled summoning a bright golden ring. "Last offer for a warm place to stay."

"Ride through gravityFor all that's not, falls downRight through anomaliesWith one worth believing inWith one worth believing inWith one worth believing in"

As the Echidna started to leave, Echo yelled loudly, "Wait! I'll go! I'll go with you!" She grabbed her board and the broken pieces them ran after the male threw the ring. She felt draw to this person and she shouldn't just leave him without knowing all about him. "I'm Echo, by the way. Echo Loveheart!"

"Dr. Finitevus," he nodded with a smile.

"Just ride on until it's through "


	2. Chapter 2

**Quietly Watching**

**Chapter 2**

**Echo was surprised as the doctor lead her into a empty dark world. It remind her of home after King Scourge took over. "Are you sure this is a good place to stay?" She asked holding onto to his cap with one hand and holding her board in her other hand. This place was dangerous even if it was empty, someone else was here and she didn't like that one bit. "Dr. Finitevus, this place is filled with negative energy."**

"**I know," he nodded, feeling her shift uncomfortably. "It didn't help someone has crashed here without my permission a few days ago."**

"**Who?" Echo asked quietly.**

"**No one important, my dear," Finitevus muttered in distaste.**

**Scourge had taken it upon himself to intrude upon Finitevus' home while he was gone. The No Zone was no problem to escape from for the green hedgehog and he needed a place to stay until he felt it was time to kill his former friends in crime. This pissed off the home owner, but with his arm already hurt, Finitevus didn't dare cross the super charge Sonic yet.**

"**Oh, wow!" Echo gasped starring at the medieval castle that was Finitevus home. Black magic and earth make this place. Food and water was endless thanks to the wrap rings. A waterfall for bathing and trees full of fruit.**

"**Hmm?" He smiled at her as she let go of him. "Yes, it is impressive." He watched her tail fluff as she went ahead of him to look at the water fall raining from the sky. How he enjoyed seeing this.**

"**How is this possible?" Echo questioned.**

"**Wrap ring," Finitevus answered joining her. "I've made them a long time ago. I use them for when things like this."**

"**You are a brilliant man, you know that!" Echo raved. "How cool!"**

"**You're the first person to think that," he hummed. "Come, I'm feeling hungry and I don't need you to get lost."**

"**Yes, Dr. Finitevus!" Echo smiled, chasing after him as he left to go inside. "This place is amazing!"**

**Echo followed him in pace with her ears perked as she took in everything. Finitevus explained different items he had collected over his years of research. A picture of the God Enerjak made her stop a stare in wonder as the photo was new. She never met a god, but he had. That made her sad. A god or a being like one never helped her.**

"**Echo," Finitevus questioned looking at her.**

"**Sorry," she yelled running after him.**

**As they enter the kitchen, a frown fell on Finitevus' lips. That hedgehog had destroyed his kitchen. "I'm going to kill that pain in my tail," he hissed , shoving trash onto the ground. "I'm sorry for the mess. My guest is a pig." Without blinking, he used a wrap ring and pulled two large apple from across the field then three bananas. "Can you find a clean bowl please, Echo dear?"**

"**Okay," she nodded as she look threw cabinets until she found one. It was large, but would have to do. "Here you are, Doctor."**

"**Thank you," he softly smiled as he peeled an apple. She watch as he seeded the fruit and cut it up into the bowl, then started on the next one. "Forks, if you could?" Humming, Echo search, but found none.**

"**Tooth picks?" She cutely asked as he started to do the bananas. **

"**Why not?" Finitevus chuckled.**

"**A salad of two fruits," Echo said as he finished them took one of the tooth picks from her.**

"**But it's delicious," Finitevus grinned, picking out a slice of banana. "I've always enjoyed this thing, you know? It's color made think that there is hope out there for Mobius."**

"**Really," Echo frowned. " I think it's just food, but when I see an apple, It reminds me of my mother before she was killed." Echo made a noise of content as she ate an apple slice. "Yum~."**

"**Indeed, my dear," he purred lightly.**

"**Finitevus!" A loud voice chirped, scaring both of the two. "Long time no see." Echo choked as she forced down the apple slices in her mouth. That voice, that horrible, sexually charged voice that haunted her for years. Scourge the Hedgehog was here. "Oh, my, my, Echo, you've finally have blown my way again. Nice~." Echo shivered as he grabbed her with one hand and took her tooth pick with the other. "Nice fruit doc," he stated shoving in a piece. "So, Echo, where did you disappear to, sweet stuff?" Echo clamed up as she froze in defense and fear. "Taken to being silent, I like that~." Finitevus watched with interest as the two interactions. "Come on, baby, talk to me."**

"…" **Echo silently pushed him away and leapt out the window and ran from their view.**

"**Always running that one," Scourge muttered as he poked at some banana. "So, tell me? Why'd you bring her, huh? Got an itch you want her to scratch?"**

"**For your information," Finitevus stated, "no. …Why won't you leave?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Quietly Watching

Chapter 3

It was night time in this false world. Echo had stayed outside away from that green monster who destroyed her life and family. Normally, she never wished for horrors upon others, but death was the only remedy to stop her pain. Death was her one wish for Scourge. Still, the malice she felt for him tore her up inside. She couldn't stand violence and stuff like that. Echo hated him, hated everything he was, the evil and color. Green, he used to be a blue color she loved, but some how he was emerald green now. Echo didn't know the details of what he and that gang did while on Mobius, all she cared was that they were gone after a little. Silently, she listen to her music and watched the waterfall. As soon as she could fix her board, then she was so out of here.

Unknown to her, bright blue eyes watched her from afar waiting for the chance to talk to her. It had been some time since Scourge got to talk to someone from Moebius. He knew she was afraid of him, she had been ever since he met her one spring day. His first reaction to the cat had been to bed her and when she said no, revenge. Of course he never regretted his actions against her. He never did to anyone, but now that she was the only one here… He would have to be nice to her. It bugged him to no end, but he was going crazy right now.

Echo sighed as she took out her ear phones then flinched as Scourge said, "What's up?" She turned slightly on alert as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" Echo asked in a soft voice.

"I haven't got to talk to someone from home in a while," he truthful sighed, leaning back as he relaxed next to her. "What's the word?"

"I wouldn't know," she frowned, "I left before you guys to Mobius."

"I see," he nodded looking at her out from the corner of his eyes. His red glasses shown in the fake moonlight as his blue eyes caught her attention. That's were the color had gone, into to those blue eyes. "Why'd you come here?"

"I don't know… Dr. Finitevus just caught my attention, that's all," Echo hummed with a blush.

"Uh-huh," Scourge smiled, showing his shape teeth. "Just like how I catch the attention of most women~."

"You are so into yourself," Echo sneered looking at him. "That's why I couldn't stand you in the first place! And now I can't stand you for more reasons than I can count, you bastard!" She grabbed him by his leather jacket and started to scream in a high pitched voice with rage," Why did you have to kill them?! My brother, my mother, my father, friends even! You son of a bitch! I hate you and I hope you die and- and I hope you burn in hell! I want you to feel the pain you put me through and the rage! Why did you do it?! Answer me!"

"They got in my way," Scourge answered with a cold look. "Who ever got in my way would die. Even my team mates if they did. When I get back to Moebius, then I'm going to kill them and regain the kingdom in my name." Echo hit slammed her fist into his cheek and continue to hit him. Of course this barely felt like pain to Scourge, her strength was about a 4 on the scale of 10. Still, blood fell from the side of his mouth.

"You bastard," she cried again and again, trying to attain some type of revenge on the green male. Scourge grabbed her into a tight embrace causing her to yell at him loud. Defeated like always, Echo held onto him as she sobbed and continued to curse at him.

"Yeah, I know," Scourge whispered more to himself as he remembered the look upon his fathers face before he killed him. Wincing as he felt her claws dig into his back, he listened to the tears he caused. Damn himself, but he enjoyed them so much. They were such a turn on to him, then again most things about this cat were. Most females kept his interest for about a day or two, but when ever he saw her, it was like a breath of fresh air. Gods help him, but smelling her was enticing. Scourge felt his quills become lower and breath become heavier. Damn it, why now of all times does he have this urge? Flinching as he felt an omens energy from behind him, Scourge pushed the cat away, causing her to fall into the water. "Shit," he cursed. "Sorry." Hissing, he started to walk away passing the 'good' doctor as he went. "Keep out of my business," Scourge warned before disappearing in a flash.

"Then stay out of my home," Finitevus quickly countered. "Are you all right?" he called watching Echo surface and gasp for air.

She coughed out water then whined, "Yeah, but I'm wet. Very, very, wet! He is so rude and so lucky my music player is water proof!" Taking the hand he offered her to get out of the stream. "Why'd he do that?"

"Who knows why?" Finitevus smiled at her. Of course he was the reason for Scourges sudden actions. Finitevus dislike Scourge and he disliked were the hedgehog was planning to go with the innocence feline. "Come, let's get you dried off before you catch a cold, my dear."

In the castle, Finitevus lead her into his room. Her lack of knowledge made her simple to manipulate. Of course with the green beast watching his every move, Finitevus couldn't fool her for now. Still, watching the cat strip in front of him was better than nothing.

Echo huffed as she found even her boots had become wet thanks to that creepy. Water proof her ass. Shaking her fur as it dripped, she shivered as cold air hit her damp fur. She thank Finitevus when he gave her a towel and she wrapped it around her self. Now being naked with fur on was no problem, but if it was cold she wanted to be covered up with something. Finitevus invited her to sit on the bed so he could dry her hair. Wearily, she excepted and sat down in between his legs. Gently, he rubbed her hair causing her to purr by accident when he dried behind her ears.

"You're welcome," Finitevus smiled as she blushed. "You should get some sleep now." He lifted himself away, collected her wet clothes, and left the room as he glanced at her.

"Uh… yeah…" Echo frowned, smelling that this was his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quietly Watching**

**Chapter 4**

**Echo woke up the next morning warmer than she ever had been in the bed that smelled of Echidna and lavender. The pillow was soft and the sheets even softer. Yawning, she got up and shook her fur. She hair bounce as her fur settled on her body. Clothes, she had no clothes to wear, except for her bands and boots. Sally Acorn could pull off the bare look, but not her, she liked to hide her fluffy chest and lower fur. Flinching as she heard a knock on the door, Echo carefully walked over and placed her ear against the door. No breathing, who could it be? She peeked her head out of the door to find a box at her feet. Looking left, right, then left again, she decide to pick it up. Only two people could have left this.**

**After shutting the door then going over to the bed, Echo opened the box to find her black one piece, but a black short skirt and white long sleeved shirt. Still a little unease, Echo look through out the box. Nothing else… So she got dressed. Was this some joke or something? Going out the door, Echo felt the air shift to being cold again. She felt chilled, but ignored the ominous feeling. Echo wondered around the castle for a little, then hopped out an open window. Frowning in confusion, she head out to where the trees were to find no one there. What in the world?**

"**Dr. Finitevus?" Echo called. "Moronic green hedgehog?!" She placed her hands on her hips with a worried look on her face. "Did something happen to them? Okay, then…" Echo sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. Dark chaos energy would find out where they were at. Opening her three eye as she follow the trail from there life forces. Moebius. Scourge's and her home world… She could see the death and blood flowing in the world. She turned away opening up her eyes. "How horrible…" Echo winced. No wonder why they left her.**

**Being a dark energy user it was her job to protect the royal family, but after the end of peace, there was no reason for her family to continue with their job. When Scourge had the title of king, there was a shift in the Source of All on Moebius. The family of Loveheart went into hiding or their ability did to protect the power. Still, with Scourge using the Anarchy Barrels, there was no reason for her to use her power. Plus, she wasn't going to hurt anyone. The royal family… The princess! She had to keep the heir alive!**

"**Negative energy of the seven, Your power is mine to bend, Together we protect our anti-existence!" Echo chanted calling upon the dark chaos.**

"**Scourge don't!" Miles pleaded before being gutted.**

**Scourge smiled to himself as blood fell onto his fur and leather. "Princess~" he purred bright blue eyes starring at her in delight. "You are next… or maybe your dear Patch should finally die? What do you think?"**

"**Stop playing around, child," Finitevus growled, studying that world's chaos emeralds. "Unlike you, I have someone waiting at home for me."**

"**Shut up," he hissed back. Alicia whimpered in a corner as Scourge's shadow fell upon her. "So, guess it's just you and me again, Alicia. Shouldn't have dumped me, huh?" She gave a cry as he grabbed her by the front of her tore clothes. "Sorry, princess, but you've got to go!" Scourge raised his hand back then-**

"**STOP!" Echo ordered displeased as she landed from a dark portal. "I can not aloud you to kill the last heir, Scourge! By killing her you could destroy this world. You've already have become tainted with chaos. You have already poisoned this planet! You have already violated the natural law!!!" Still he didn't listen to her. "Don't!" Echo lashed out at him as she watched Alicia body fall to the ground. Scourge jumped away with a smile on his lips as he watched the well dressed cat attack him. "Negative Control!" Echo hissed causing him to stop in his traces as black energy surrounded him. This attack was different from that black hedgehog's Chaos Control. This attack drains the victims of their strength and puts them into submission. She watched as his eyes widen, then he fell to his knees. "Monster!" Echo ranted. "You monster! Do you know what you have done? You've kill the last Source of All! Moronic fool! I should drain you until you die!" **

"**Echo, stop," Finitevus scolded. "Don't sink to a monster's level." Echo closed her eye and let the darkness faded. Carefully she ran past the green hedgehog and went to the fallen princess' side. Thousands of years gone in one second. What would this do to Moebius? No, it wouldn't destroy this past, but off set everything. There was no stable ruler of Moebius now. Unless the King was return from the Zone of Silence, but by now, he was long dead. **

"**I have failed…" Echo whispered to herself as she held the princess to her. Blood slowly coated her new white shirt. "I should have never left because of fear, my princess." She sat the young woman down and got up with tears in the corners of her eyes. "Hnn…" **

"**I remember now," Scourge weakly muttered standing up to look a her. "That's why I killed them without think… Alicia told me about you guardians at one point in time. Since you weren't there that day, I did kill you too." He gave an insane laugh of pleasure. "Oh you should have seen it though. That was the best slaughter I've ever did! HA!" Echo stiffen as his arm went around her shoulder and he licked her ear. "You know, you're princess warned me to kill all of you back when we tossed the King way~. Something about keeping chaos in order and all that shit. As you already know… I-love-disorder~."**

**Finitevus watched as his interest in the two rose as they communicated. He had no idea someone else could control the negative energy like he could. This cat would become useful when he went after the Master Emerald again. Now to keep Scourge away from her and to lure her over to stay beside him until he finish his experiments. "You have your kingdom back, Scourge," Finitevus stated. "It's time for us to leave, Echo. There's nothing more for you here."**

"**Yeah," she muttered, trying to pull out of the hedgehog's grip.**

"**How about you leave, old man?" Scourge grinned holding onto her. "Mobians shouldn't be in our world."**

**This was going to be annoying for Finitevus, he could just tell. He should have let her drain the pain in the ass longer. "I see, but do you think Echo would really stay here with you?" he replied darkly. "You can control what she is. Just one bad day and the girl will kill you."**

"**I'm willing to take that chance," the green male responded with a frown as his strength slowly came back to him. "And beside, do you really think she'll stay with you? As soon as you see his true colors, Echo babe, you'll be back here, I know you will."**

"**Scourge," Echo said so quietly it startled him. "Sleep." She watched as his eyes dim then close and she put him to sleep. Carefully, she placed him on the ground in the soft way she would with anyone, then went to Finitevus' side. "Dr. Finitevus," Echo nodded. He lead them away to the shadow land again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Quietly Watching

Chapter 5

Sighing as Echo walked ahead of Finitevus, she took off the blood shirt as she thought about what just happened. The last heir to the Acorn Family was dead and she couldn't kill the murder. Now she was with a psychotic scientist that was going to use her for something. She wasn't stupid, she knew of Finitevus from Juile-su when they talked together at a bar one night. Scourge had silently offered her a place beside him, even after she left the mad man. Nothing was set in stone, nothing at all. The space time continuum could be changed if you could use Chrono Control, but only a hand few of people could do that and the emeralds to use that were hidden to everyone. She failed in her family's role as a guardian, but not a negative user. Finitevus had to be watched and controlled some how. He would use her and she would watch him. That would work maybe?

Finitevus watched Echo as she went in thought upset. So, she was trying to figure him out it seems. Just how much she really knew about him was unknown to him, but he could trick her so easily if he wanted to, and if that didn't work, he would hex her like Knuckles. Finitevus really didn't want to hex her, he enjoyed this young woman's wonder. It was refreshing to him. His mind went to the D.E.L. for a moment, then Dimitri. He was surprised that he hadn't been scolded at for a while now. After the whole Enerjak mess, Dimitri was on look out for whatever Finitevus did or was going to do. He would have to pay him a visit soon.

"I need to fix my board," Echo declared suddenly. "This place is not health, Scourge isn't health and you're not health for me either." Echo gave a cry as she was jerked back by dark energy ropes.

"I can not allow you to leave me when you just broke into a new area of research for me," Finitevus said watching how the rope were tangling her up helplessly. "I am sorry, but I am going to have to seal your power with a newer spell of mine. I was hoping to use it upon that blue hedgehog, but you'll be my test subject for now, my dear."

Flinching at the older Echidna's words, Echo fought to free herself with her own power. Nothing in the rule book about this! "Why?" She questioned in a plea.

"My dear Echo," Finitevus smiled as he closed in on her, "I'm trying to cleanse the world by using the power of chaos. People like us are not common, so I must take the chance to research the extent of this dark energy." Echo lashed out at him, missing by him by inches. He took her hand and held it as he chanted, "The Servants are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is Power, Enriched by My Will." Echo felt her strength sink deep within her. It was an odd feeling to be so empty in heart and body. Finitevus watched her sigh, almost as if thankful he had taken a weight of her shoulders. "Interesting…"

"You can let go of my hand now," Echo said with a slight smile. "I can't really run and this floor is cold."

"My apologize," Finitevus replied, pulling her up off the ground as he freed her from the chaos ropes. He let go of her hand, then left to go to his study. It seems he had much to learn not only about the Negative users, but also this female feline as well. This reaction was not what he was expecting.


	6. Chapter 6

Quietly Watching

Chapter 6

The fire glowed brightly in the semi-dim room. Finitevus hummed in disappointment at his lack of information upon his new subject. It seemed that only Echo and Scourge had any useful information about negative chaos users. He wanted to keep Echo in the dark for as long as he could with what he told her. Using her ability to his advantage wasn't a lie, but to how much he could force her to use to help him was unknown. Huffing, he got up from his desk, then headed out for the kitchen. How long had he been in there? Judging by the night sky, it had to be about seven hours? Finitevus stopped as he found the kitchen to look almost new again. Either Echo got bored or magical fairies were here. Newer tea was made and a room temperature sandwich was out. Did she make this for him? That feline was a mystery!

"Hi!" Echo mewed behind him. Startled, he turn to find her right next to his face. Their noses touched softly , making him for once in his life blush. "I was wondering if you ever come out here to eat. Sorry, but the tea's cold and your sandwich is warm. I thought you be out sooner, but what can you do?" Echo got closer to him without thinking. She had become perky without Scourge around to scare her.

Finitevus felt his back bump into the counter as she seem to be on top of him. He couldn't look away from her glowing azure blue eyes. His grip on the counter tightened as her soft breast bushed upon his chest. The noise that came from her, that purring, seem to drive his senses crazy. Was she trying to make him insane? "You must stop," Finitevus seem to choke quietly. "I can not have you this close to me." What was that scent? It smelled of blossoms in spring and warm tea leaves. Dear goddess, it was her. She had never been this close to him before so it was faint, but when she got this close, it was overbearing.

"Dr. Finitevus, you better eat at some point or you'll get sick," Echo warned, then turned away and disappeared down the hall.

His heart a ramming into his ribs and breaths become heavy and harsh. The urge to follow her was strong in him. The mind that was always so logical now demanding that he chase her down. It was the animal in him that disgusted him. Still his pupils were large, almost to a point were the matched his whole eyes. Trembling, Finitevus sat up from the counter and took in deep breaths, then turned back to his food. "Goddess help me," he whispered. "That was… exciting…"

Scourge felt himself growled as he tossed the last corpses into the giant grave he dug after he woke up. He hated being dirty, but he hated the dead even more. Damn, that hot ass feline. Not only did she take his strength away so easily, but she put him to sleep with that black magic. Did he know how to pick out women or what? Grinning, he started to cover the fresh graves in the castles backyard. Next time he saw her, he'd make her his and his only.

"Sorry, Patch, but you'll the only one left alive," he stated to the now blind swords man. "I was going to kill you, but I'm not in the mood anymore. Just give me a day or two, all right?"

"Don't insult me, Sire…" Patch growled to the reappointed king. "I maybe blind, but not useless to you."

"OH HO!" Scourge smiled. " I can respect your attitude."

Finitevus walked through his hallway to his room. Of course she'd mostly be there, but he wanted something close to him. He stopped by a window when he heard splashing. It seemed Echo had gone out for a late night swim and judging from the giggles, she was enjoying herself. He looked out the window as he watched her surface, then shake her hair. "Having fun?" He asked, making her jump in surprise.

Echo looked up at him with a smile as the light from the castle cast a show on his face. "Yes," Echo answered paddling around in the water. Her tail poked out of the water causing water to flick up at him. "Want to join me?"

Oh, how she would regret saying that to him, but he could control himself. "No, it's to late for-" His words left him as water shut him up.

"Come on, swim with me, Finitevus!" Echo called. He looked at with shock. That was the first she didn't use doctor in front of his name.

"Very well," he sighed removing his clothing and metal items. Normally, he would never do this… But for her, he would. He leapt out of the window into the water, making a splash. As he came up for air, he noticed she wasn't even wear her body suit. "This is both chilling and refreshing," he declared to her after he broke surface. His dreadlock floated around him as he watched her swim in a circle around him. "Why would you come swimming at this time of night?"

"Hmm… I don't know?" Echo smiled stopping to look at him. "Maybe it's because it's so nice at this time of day." Slowly, she swam up next to him and sniffed him lightly. "You smell nice wet or dry, you know that?" He stiffened slightly, then thought of an idea.

Finitevus return her gesture and sniffed her neck as he held her upper arm in the water. "You smell just as ravishing as before," he whispered next to her ear. Echo blushed as she felt him nip her neck softly. Her heart jumped in surprise as he lead them to shore and he kneeled over her lap. "Tell me, I have to know why you are being… this way even after I cursed you?"

"There is no point in fighting, so why not enjoy life while I'm normal," Echo answered as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Or is that not the answer you are looking for, Dr. Finitevus?"

"No, that a logical answer for you to give," he purred, then kissed her lightly. It was logical and illogical to him really, but he felt the mood shouldn't be ruin just for a silly little fact like that. Carefully, his drew his tongue across the bottom of her lip, asking for entry to her wet cavern.

Echo flinch away unsure of herself and apologize before getting out from the small pound. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she whispered then grabbed her clothes and dashed into the castle.

"Blast…" Finitevus sighed to himself. She was right there and he let her get away. His damp fingers touched his lips as he enjoy the tasted of he lip. The white fur had a soft apple to it and now did his mouth. Good thing he was already in cold water or he'd be busy for about seven minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Quietly Watching

Chapter 7

Echo sat down at the fire in the giant living room. Her fur was fluffed out as she air dried with the help of the heat. Her clothes laid next to her was she debated on putting them on or not. Tail twitching impishly as she then remember what had happened in the water. She really wanted to let him have her, but her heart said don't trust him. So, she didn't. He was going to use her then toss her away. That's way she had to be careful she told herself. Don't get hurt, never get hurt. Sighing, she put an ear phone in and started her music.

"In the night-light, do you see what you dream?All your troubles, are they all what they seem?Look around you, then you may realizeAll the creatures saw with the light."

Silently she wonder what the moron of a green hedgehog was doing. Was he okay? Did he get his strength back yet? Scourge may have been a jerk, but he was still someone from her world. He knew who she was and maybe that made her care just a little for him. She didn't know…

"And I might know of our future,But then, you still control the you know if you'll be you know if we shall last!"

"Scourge, why'd you have to be such a jerk?" Echo mumbled with sadness. "Why can't you grow up? You want to be a strong king, but you have no idea what it means to be king. You moron."

"In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?For the valor you waited, never came!If you were able, would you go change the past?There's a fur ball with one last chance!And I might know of our future,But then you still control the you know if you'll be together,Tonight!"

Finitevus listened to the young woman from the doorway. He took in all that she said, then thought deeply of what had happen in the water. That's the reason she rejected him. That boy was on her mind because of their dark history together. She wanted to change him for the better. Not to be like the blue version, but to be a better man. She didn't need to focus on such a foolish child like Scourge, her focus should have been on him.

"Cause every night I will save your life!And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!Cause every night I will make it right!And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!"

Scourge was another person to kill in order to have his vision of peace on Mobius. That jackass was getting in his way, even after they left him on the anti-world. Finitevus had to make her forget Scourge and focus on him and the good he was going to do the world. The reshaping of Mobius. First, destroy the non-believers, then create a utopia upon peace.

The green hedgehog stared up at his ceiling as he relaxed in his bed. His thought upon one cat and an annoying echidna. What right did that crazy punk scientist taking her from him? What was that mad psychopath going to do to that innocence feline? He growled at the thought of Finitevus bedding Echo even if it wasn't against her will. That pissed him off the most. What did that monster have that, he didn't? More charisma that was for sure. Sure he was a smoother talker, but not like Finitevus was.

"In the night-light, do you see what you dream?All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?Look around you, then you may realize,Happiness lies trapped in misery!And who knows what of our future?We can all try to change the you know if you'll be together,Tonight!"

Scourge pulled a ring he stole out of his pocket. Maybe it was time for him to settle down and get over himself? Nah, he would always be into himself more than anyone in the world, but maybe she could be his number two. Maybe she would forgive him and be willing to put up with his selfishness until she could, ugh, make him a better man in time. He really didn't want to be like his father and rule in peace. Scourge wanted to be himself, but maybe he could be nice… maybe… if it was a cold day in hell.

"Cause every night I will save your life!And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!'Cause every night I will make it right!And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!"

Echo yawned as she started to fall asleep in front of the fire. Her eyes opened slightly as someone picked her up in their strong arms and took her to bed. Sniffing, she found it to be Finitevus. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready yet," she softly said curling up in his arms as she slipped into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Quietly Watching

Chapter 8

Finitevus woke up early the next morning with a mumbling cat next to him. Since he had yet to give her a proper room, he just had her sleep with him in his bed. Of course nothing happened between them. Turning his head to the right, his eyes focused down on a now purring feline named Echo. She had turned over and cruelled against him. "Mmm… no… puppies…," she hummed as her nails clawed his stomach lightly. "Bad… mutts…" Finitevus chuckled inwardly. She was having a bad dream about dogs.

"Adorable," he whispered, petting her head. He liked this, having someone in his bed was pleasant. He always found most women annoying after his transformation, but this quietly little cat made his insides warm like a heater.

"Fini…tevus…"Echo whined softly. "Don't hurt him… please…"

She was dreaming of him hurting someone. He wonder who it was? Most likely Scourge if he knew any better. Water? She was crying in her sleep. Did he cause that? Could a dream really cause someone emotional pain? No, that illogical, but he did hear of it happening before. Carefully, he bushed away the tears, then licked the side of his finger. No salt, so they were tears of sadness. He frowned as he slightly sat up on his elbows. His white chest rising and falling in a quite sigh. Damn himself to hell and back.

"What's wrong?" Echo asked with her eyes half open. Finitevus looked down at her, then smiled.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to cry," he answered laying back down with her.

"I was crying?" she questioned in wonder. "I wonder why I was crying. My dreams never seem to stay in my mind afterwards." Humming, Echo placed her hand on his chest as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. "Dreams are like butterflies, don't you think, Dr. Finitevus?"

"Yes, they are, metaphorically," he responded, placing his hand on hers'. "Tell me, why do you think of that boy?"

"Scourge… is a connection to my past," she muttered as she rolled over away from him.

Finitevus turned his head toward her, eyes on the fur of her neck. There was that scent again. Why couldn't he get use to it? "Why do you reject me as a possible lover?" he asked her .

"I do not wish to have a lover," Echo stated stiffly.

"Then why as a suitor?"

"You attract me, but nothing more," she replied.

Attraction was it? Then why would she not join him in bed? To get anywhere, he would have to force her into excepting him. Why not now? Here they were, in his bed. She was at his mercy in many ways, so why not now? In the lower areas of his castle, he held torturous weapons and such. If she started to become out of control, he could put Echo in her place. Sadistic, yes, but also fun. Finitevus felt himself become hard. Oh lovely… That infamous grin fell upon his face as his hand touched her shoulder.

"Hmm…?" Echo hummed, turning over to look at him. "Dr. Fin-!" She tried to jerk away as him forced himself on top of her. The terror in her eyes brought him joy as he straddle her against the bed. His mouth was on hers' as she pushed him away. Without her magic, she was venerable. Echo clawed his face as she got her mouth free. His large hand took her wrist and held them above her head.

"Pain…" he mouthed against her neck as his dick unsheathed itself from between his legs. "It's not really a turn-on for me, but if that's what you want, my dear." Echo gave a yelp as his fangs sharply dug into her fur, then flesh. His free hand lifted her left thigh as he moved between her legs. Blood slipped into his mouth as he sucked on the tender shoulder. It was now or never, if he was going to do this. Echo's scream ran through out the castle as he forced himself into her. Finitevus' smile seem vicious as he move. "That's right, scream for me," he whispered in a purr.

Echo panted as her voice became shot from her screams .Tears of agony fell from her eyes as her body move upper ward from the force. She clawed her nails into the palm of her hand. Blood fell onto the white pillow above her. Her eyes closed as she tried to think of someone else. God, why were all the cute ones crazy? "…Scourge," she whispered making Finitevus twitch and stop in mid-thrust. Gods, she just kill his rhythm with one word.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. He just couldn't restart his rhythm this way, not after that. Gods be damn, now he became limp on top of that. Fuck it… He would have to try later after he gagged her. Hissing in disappointment, he got off of her as his dick returned up into his lower half. A harsh growl came from him as he stormed out of the room.

Echo laid in the bed as tears and sobs came from her. Blood slipped onto her chest as she held her hands together. "Scourge, help me," she whimpered as her legs rubbed together. Fear held her heart in a crush hold as thoughts of what would come played in her mind. "Scourge…"


	9. Chapter 9

Quietly Watching

Chapter 9

Scourge felt his quills stand up on end as a chilling wind blew threw the castle. What the hell was that about? He growled in worry that something happened to his feline. Did he just refer to Echo as 'his'? You better believe it. He had decided last night that the next time he saw that purple and pink cat he would ask her out. Hell, he would even ask her to marry him if she would stay with him forever. Shifting, he walked out of the castle with Patch following him.

Even though, the fox loathed the green hedgehog, he felt it was now his duty to protect the newer king. A royal guard is still a royal guard, even if the king killed the princess. Plus, since he was blind all the way now, he had to retrain himself, not only as a sword man, but just going through the castle. "what's wrong, my king?" Patch questioned feeling the king's sour mood.

"It's… nothing," Scourge sighed turning to him. "Hey, uh… Can I ask you something?"

That surprised Patch, but still he answered with a small smile, "What to do you want to know, Sire?"

"What do you think… love means?"

"Love?" Patch muttered, but finally answered, "It depends on what you want it to be."

"What about for a girl?"

Okay, that got his attention. "Loving a woman is different from loving something like mindless violence," he replied. "You have to be dedicated to that one person. Open to what they are thinking or what their morals are. You both have to find a middle ground with each other. Still, that's what I think it means."

"I see," Scourge nodded. "Thank you for the advice, Patch."

Thank you? Scourge said thank you? What the hell happened to the green bastard yesterday? He goes from murder to this? What the fuck? "You are welcome, Sire," Patch mumbled in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Quietly Watching

Chapter 10

Echo held her arms around herself as she sat under a dead peach tree. She was frighten, even more so than when Scourge had been here with her. She thought she could trust Finitevus, but she knew now that she was wrong. Maybe it would be better if she would close off her heart and hide her feelings deep down. Maybe then the betrayal she felt wouldn't hurt as much as her body did. Echo looked down at her deep colored palms. The blood was dry and the wounds scabbed over, but they were still sore as was her shoulder where he had bite her. She gripped her palms together as tears filled her eyes again. At least she somehow got Finitevus to stop, but that didn't mean he would next time.

She peeked out to the end of the river, then slowly looked back up at the castle. Sniffling, she got up and headed over to the river to wash up. Echo knelt down and stuck her hands in the water first. The blood became wet, then slowly mixed in the water. Wincing as she got up to take off her one piece, she looked back once more at the castle, then went into the waist high water to clean her fur. Her knees touched the soft bottom as she washed her shoulder, then gentle in between her legs with disgust. After she dunk her head, she jumped out of the water and ran back into the safety of the trees with the suit in hand.

Finitevus watched threw a window as the cat ran for the trees once more. Poor thing. He studied her when ever he could now, but he couldn't place her pattern just yet. Sooner or later Echo would have to returned to the castle, even if he had to drag her back in. He licked his lips as he remembered the taste of apples. She really did have a taste that he favored. A taste he could lust after forever. Carefully, he flick his hand to the sky, summoning dark rain clouds over head. Maybe it was time to have her come inside.

Echo jumped as water started to poor down from the now black sky. What in the world? She didn't want to go inside, but it was the only dry place to go to. Splashing threw puddles as she walked, she sighed as her ears went flat against her head. It was getting cold as wind kicked up. Carefully, she dash the rest of the way to the stone building. "Burr!" Echo whined as water fell from her fur. "Need to find a fire or a towel." Looking left then right, Echo shook out her fur making water splatter onto the ground. Shivering, she head over to the living in hopes of find a fire lit. When she didn't see one, Echo headed out to find a towel. She passed a room full of papers, books, and a desk… and a fire, a warm fire! Smiling, she headed inside and sat down at the fire. "So nice," she purred as her heated and slowly started to dry. Carefully, she got up and headed over to the desk. Her hand ran over a few papers until she found something like a study journal. She started to look threw it, finding one entry that scarred her.

'I have found that Scourge the Hedgehog is an obstacle that must be taken care of before I will ever be able to have a relationship with subject Echo. Also, I have come to find myself unable to control my body or brain from wanting her. I am afraid that I may end up hurting her someday soon. If only she would allow me to have her at least once without a fight. Then maybe I could get over that smell that drives me'

Smell? She had a smell that caused him to lose control? Is that why he attacked her? "I… had no idea," Echo whispered setting down the book.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," Finitevus stated at the door way. Echo jumped as she turned to stare at him wide eyed. "Don't be too alarmed, my dear. I mean you no harm."

"I find that hard to believe, Dr. Finitevus," Echo coldly hissed in defense.

"Ah, yes, earlier," he hummed. "I am extremely sorry, my dear. I do not know what came over me, but I do apologize deeply. Forgive me."

"I- I don't know if I could," she whispered touching he shoulder where he bite her. "What are these notes?" Echo held up the letters in one hand as her eyes starred directly into his.

"I've been keeping tabs on you ever since you got here," he truthfully answered with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to… what are the words…?" Finitevus muttered. "Have you as a mating partner." Echo blushed as she looked away from him. There was no need for her to know the real truth, at least not yet. Slowly, he closed in on her as she put her back up against the desk.

"I don't know what to say," she said stiffening as he placed his hands on the desk by her hips. He had pinned her so easily as he filled her head with silly thoughts. "Why the smell though?"

"It stimulates me," he whispered on her neck, making her shiver as her heart skipped a beat.

"No, I can't… This is wrong," Echo yelled with a furious blush.

"It's not wrong," he purred trying to push her down on her back. Echo gasped as he flipped her onto her stomach and leaned into her. "In fact, I've come to find this animalistic quality to be quite… exciting. I have a need to claim you as my partner and I also have a strange need for you to give birth to a child or two. I am not getting any younger, it is true, so it is now or never. I believe, you are the one as they say. Even if you are unwilling, I am still going keep you here anyway."

"Dr. Finitevus," she whimpered as he grounded his hips into her. "Please don't. I want to trust you, please."

"You want to trust me?" he wondered. "Why?"

"I like you as a friend," she whispered as her nails clawed into the desk. "I want to know that I can still trust you."

The echidna stopped and thought about it for a while. If he created trust between them, then most likely, she would willingly join her in bed. "I want you to trust me too," Finitevus said pulling away from her. "I will leave you now, my dear. Take care." With that say, he left the confused cat against the desk. Oh, wow, he listened to her.


End file.
